My Fathers Daughter
by MyRedStilettosAndMySwitchblade
Summary: & read authors notes, OFC / & Arielle was just getting her life back together when circumstances reunite her with a birth father she's known about, Lucky Spencer, but she was always too afraid to meet officially. After father and daughter are reunited, Arielle gains a family and really starts to put her life back together, true to Spencer form. How will Arielle's life change?
1. Hostages

**I do not own General Hospital. Nor am I making any profit off of this fanfiction so reviews are loved.. I only own my OFC, Arielle Dunn (Spencer) and the plots I throw her into kicking and screaming. The below scenario is sort of my own twist on the more recent Spencer family drama? I've inserted my OFC into the mix sort of, but I've really tried to make it seem convincing and on point as far as characters and their personas go. My OFC is the daughter of Lucky Spencer and a lesser known former character, Summer Halloway. I've played with dates a little, it's easier done when you're using at least one not so well known canon.. So yeah, I realize that this has probably been done before, but this story is totally different, or it will be.**

 **Hoping that people don't run me out of the fandom for GH on a rail for writing this? And that it seems at least a little realistic? This is me attempting to write a fanfiction for a show I've watched since I was probably too young to know what was going on fully.**

* * *

ONE

My shift at the nightclub had just ended and I was walking out to my car. I'd gotten to work late a few hours ago, so I'd had to take the farthest row from the building to park in. It was dark, almost so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, and normally, that didn't bother me.. I mean it did, but normally, I got the option to park at the front of the lot.

I guess in my year of working here, I never noticed just how dark the farther end of the employee parking lot was around 1 am. And walking outside, towards my car, I felt strangely unsettled. This is probably what prompted me to stop and turn on my phone's flashlight option, raising it, aiming it around the general vicinity of my car.

Nothing there.

I took a deep breath, kept walking. I thought I heard footsteps, it turned out to be two guys leaving the basketball court at the park a block over, they were taking the alley between the park and the club. I took another deep breath and convinced myself, _'Those idiots Tommy ran with are all either in prison or dead. You know this, you were there when they all got found out.'_ as I started to walk towards the car again. I was just about to unlock my door when I saw the guy standing behind me as reflected in the window of my car.

Before I could fight him off, he'd gotten his hand over my mouth and was dragging me towards an alley, where I was tossed into a van. I fought my way out and thought I had it free and clear. Instead, I was grabbed and then it all went dark.

That was about 12 hours ago, give or take.. I've been sitting in this damned dark room, tied to a metal chair for probably 7 or 8 of those 12 hours. There's a kid here, his name's Jake and he's around 7 or 8.. I've been working my hands loose from the rope binding them and I'm thinking that if I keep it up, I'll get the hell out of here as soon as I get the chance.

The odds of my being missed and saved by law enforcement are practically zero.. I don't have many friends and my bosses at both my work places are not known for their astute observational powers. My father doesn't know I exist, I mean I doubt he does, and well... I don't have anyone really who will look for me, at least not for another week because that's when my rent will come due for my apartment.

And the landlord won't report it, because so many people leave in the cover of night to get out of paying rent, well...

I grunted as I felt the ropes digging into the flesh of my wrists. The blood wasn't flowing badly, I was doing my best to keep from bleeding out. I have to get me out of here.. I have to get this kid out of here too.

It hit me as I was wiggling my wrists against the restraints.. I didn't even know why I was here, why those men had taken me to begin with.

Hell, I don't even really know where I am.

The little boy's eyes widened in fear and he gaped, pointed behind me. Before I had time to stop what I was doing, the hand connected with my face and the pain came quickly. I spat at the man in front of me and then headbutted him.

"Feisty one, ain't she?"

"You betcha, boss. Bitch bit me three times before I got her tied to that chair. Shit fucking hurt." the other man said, glaring angrily at me.

I laughed crazily.. I've learned due to past experiences.. When in doubt, crazy works. Always pretend to be one hundred and ten percent batshit insane if you're held hostage. Nine times out of ten, the person holding you hostage will either try to outcrazy you and make a mistake that could help you escape, or they'll piss themselves in mortal terror and you'll get free that way. But yeah, for the most part, crazy works.

"Spencer gonna come to get his brats?" the man asked, an amused look in his eye. His finger trailed across my lower lip and I bit down as hard as I could then slammed my forehead into his nose again. His nose poured blood like a fountain.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that you little bitch." the man snapped as he stepped back, his hands at his nose.

The little boy was cowering in the corner, I felt horrible for him.. How the hell had these jerks gotten him?

Something that the man who'd tried touching me just now came back.. My father.. Something to do with him.. that meant that the little boy in the corner crying was my little half brother. The anger surged and so did my determination. One way or another, I was at least getting the kid out of here. I've lived my life.. For the most part, I haven't actually regretted much..

Okay, that's not entirely true.. I regret not meeting my father and my other extended family members.. I regret not being able to **prove** that my own kid is alive, that she's out there somewhere, I regret not being able to find her. I regret ever meeting my prick of an ex, Tommy.

So I've had a few regrets.. But my life lately has been a vast stretch of nothing.. Unless it's bad luck, of course. I mean that much should be obvious by now, right? Anyway, my little half brother Jake.. He deserves to actually have a chance to live.

Furious, the two men leave the room. Once they're out, I go back to what I was doing, working the ropes against my wrists. My hope is that I can get my wrists free and then get to the knife I keep in the pocket of my leather jacket and cut my ankles free. That I can then cut my brother's binds and somehow break a window and get him the hell out of here.

I'll worry about me after I've gotten the kid out..

* * *

(CONTINUED – LUCKY'S POV)

* * *

Frank Smith was about to die. With his last breaths he told me something that blew my mind. And as soon as he told me exactly what I needed to know, I shot him in the head. He stopped breathing, he stopped moving. I stood there, shocked.. Somehow that son of a bitch has gotten not only my son Jake, the son I thought I'd lost, that I thought my father ran over during a drinking binge a few years ago.. He's somehow managed to find the daughter I never got to be a father to because Summer, an old girlfriend, gave her up for adoption when she was born..

He's found them and he has them both in some warehouse. All of this is going to end tonight. I've spent the better part of almost 3 years now chasing down leads for a DEA case I've been working.. That case lead me to realize that Frank Smith was not dead. That all this time, he's been alive and well and biding his time, waiting on a chance to get back at my family, back at me and my father.

And I guess he thought he had it when he took Ethan and apparently, from the looks of it, my own two kids. But the joke is on him now because he's dead and I'm going to get my kids back. I didn't come all this way to not finish what I started. I walked out of the room and back into the room that my mother and father and my sister Lulu stood in, the shock was just wearing off.

"What's wrong, Cowboy?"

"Frank.. He said that my kids are in a warehouse across town.. That the building is rigged to explode if he doesn't call in exactly ten minutes. He's dead now." I stated, sitting down, raking my hands over my hair as I took a few deep breaths.

"Kids?"

"Jake and the daughter Summer gave up for adoption." I answered without looking up. I was getting my second wind now, I was ready to go, ready to get them out of the warehouse. I had to move as quickly as possible but.. I needed help.

Ethan spoke up from nearby and offered, "Let me reload my handgun."

"We're coming too." my mother and my sister added quickly, my father silenced them both, however. "He's got 'em in a building rigged to blow, huh?" my father asked. I nodded.

"How the hell is Jake even alive?" was my father's next question. My mother asked carefully, "Are you sure that this isn't some kind of last attempt to kill you? I think we should call the police."

"If we call them, Mom, they'll storm the building. The people holding my daughter and son will either kill them or move them and I'll never find them again.. I've been getting leads and hints that Jake might be alive for a while now.. I had no idea they'd somehow managed to find my daughter too. I couldn't even do that and I tried so many times since Summer told me and then died."

"Less talking, more going." Lulu insisted. I nodded and we all set out for the warehouse that Frank said that my children were being held hostage in. The drive there would have normally taken fifteen minutes, it was done in roughly five.

My speeding caught the attention of a local cop and before I realized it, I had blue lights on my tail. I grumbled and swore, and as soon as I was out of the SUV I was driving at the warehouse parking lot, I showed the cop my badge and credentials.. I explained the situation as quickly as possible and asked him to call for backup. I also asked him to call my partner on this case, another PCPD officer turned DEA officer, Cooper Barrett. He's the bomb guy, and yes.. I definitely wanted someone I trusted to disarm the bombs that might be waiting inside.

Gunshots broke out and my father and I made our way towards the building, another local cop in tow. I could see my mother and my sister standing there, worried and nervous. Ethan caught up to us and nodded to an opening in the gate at the side of the building.

I went through first, there was no argument or discussion. My father hissed at me to be careful, to make sure there weren't any trip wires or anything, but I was on autopilot. We moved through the abandoned building carefully and quickly, and just as we were getting to the last room, a gunfight broke out. One of Frank's men was trying to slip up on us.

It didn't end well for the guy. I stood over him, gun at his forehead as I asked in a deathly calm voice, "Where the fuck are they?"

"Boss told us to move 'em." the guy managed to gasp.

"Move 'em where? How the fuck did you find my daughter when I couldn't even find her? Answer me, damn it." I snarled, hauling the guy up off the asphalt, shaking him to keep him conscious for a little longer. He gave me the name of the town and stated as smugly as he could, "It.. It was a coincidence, actually..Findin your daughter.. Apparently, she was Tommy's girl and she screwed him over..But you're not gonna get to either of 'em in time." and with a laugh, he was gone.

"You guys go back to Port Charles.. Someone explain the situation to Liz.. I'm going after them." I explained quietly. My father shook his head and refused to leave. Ethan also stubbornly stated that he was not going anywhere.

"Damn it, I have to go alone or he'll kill them. I got myself in this deep, Dad." I explained, a little frantic. I know how they operate, I've been in as deep as deep cover gets. That's the only way I've managed to track Jake as far as I have so far.

If they all come in with me, guns blazing, it's gonna be one hell of an unholy mess at the end. And I will get my kids back alive and safely. I found myself wondering just how in the hell my daughter managed to get mixed up with the son of Frank Smith.. Or how I'd never even known he had a son in the first place.. Something was very strange here, I could feel it..

But it didn't matter. This started with the Spencers and Frank, it's going to end there. And sooner, rather than later.

* * *

(CONTINUED – ARIELLE'S POV)

* * *

They'd gotten the upper hand, one of 'em slipped up on me right as I was about to have my legs untied. I tried to make a run for it, I screamed for Jake to run as fast as he could and get the hell away from here, but the guy caught him about halfway down the hall.

I screamed and the man carried Jake out of the room and then my world went black. I could feel myself being carried though, and a little while later, I felt movement, kinda like I was in the backseat of a moving vehicle. They'd blindfolded me, they'd also put a gag in my mouth again.

 _'Stupid fucks.'_ I thought to myself as I came in and out of consciousness. Panic is really setting in now and when I get desperate, I get crazy. I've had my back against the wall a few times over the course of my life. Somehow, with a little dumb luck and I guess the grace of God, I've landed on my feet damned near every single time. I made my mind up then and there that this time was not going to be any different. I just had to think harder or something, there had to be a way to get myself and the little kid Jake who was apparently my half brother.. There had to be some way to get us both out of here.. Or Jake at the very least.

I didn't want my half brother to die before he'd really even gotten to live his life properly. I've had one hell of a life so far. I have a few regrets, yes, but not so many I'd be selfish enough to sacrifice my younger half brother's safety and life for my own.

The vehicle stopped moving. I pretended to be out cold still and the men unloaded us. The blindfold and the gag came off and I was in a room similar to the one we'd just left. One of the men was pacing, something was said about a phone call and then the phone rang..

Right as the man hung up, he started whispering to the others.

I heard something about a mobster my ex used to work for supposedly.. My stomach churned.. Frank Smith? Did this mean that everything that was happening to me right now was my own stupidity coming back to bite my ass? Was this whole incident related to Tommy, like the last time?

Something else was being whispered, I strained to hear and I heard my birth father's name come up, something about him being a DEA agent, something about the boss has his orders, even if the boss is dead now.. A wave of relief washed over me when I heard that Tommy's former boss was dead now. No more of his goons would show up and harass me, I assumed.

But then the guy still in a mask approached me and I got this weird sense of deja vu... Like I'd seen the guy somewhere before.. He slapped me and I heard that damned lazy Boston accent. What the fuck was Tommy doing alive?

I literally **saw** him die the last time the goons working for Frank Smith caught up to us. I gasped as the mask he wore lifted. He smirked and asked, "Surprised?"

"T-tommy?" I managed to stammer, thouroughly shocked and shaken, sickened to my core. If he was here.. Had he been helping Frank Smith all this time? I thought he was dead.

He mocked me and then laughed as he said calmly, "Yeah. It's me."

Nothing made sense anymore. Why would Tommy pretend to be dead? What the hell was going on here? I mean I knew Tommy was a bastard when he sent goons that worked for Frank after me when I left him and skipped town. I knew he was a sick and twisted son of a bitch, but playing dead?

"Bet ya wondering what the hell I've been up to, huh?"

I glared, spat at him when he leaned in and sighed, was about to dare to attempt to kiss me on the cheek. "I had to play dead, babe.. Some very powerful rivals of my father wanted me dead.. They wanted that money I stashed from the heist and they wanted to send a message to my father. So my father made me disappear. He was good at that, makin things disappear."

Things clicked into place then.. Tommy was never who he said he was, I'd known that much by the time I got out of the hell he put me through and ran from him.. See, he'd fed me some big lines when we met.. How he was working for the FBI on some case, how he was in deep cover. He had all the credentials to back it up.. I'd assumed that he had actually been an agent at one time, but he went rogue. He got too involved in the cover story and he got greedy too.

"You're..."

"Mhmm.. And now that the old bastard is gone, babe, everything that was his is mine. His taking you.. It was sort of a happy coincidence? See, I've been lookin for you for a while now, Ari.. You keep movin and changin names on me.. I mean not me, but the guys I've got watching you.. Did you really think you'd get away from me, babe? Did you really think I was actually just gonna die and let you have a good life without me? Did you bitch?" Tommy stated, pretending to pout.

"I wish you were dead, actually." I admitted, wincing as he slapped me a third -or fourth- time. It didn't stop me from adding, "And when I'm out of these ties? I'm gonna kill you, Tommy Smith. Frank was your father, am I right? Or did I misunderstand everything you just basically insinuated?"

"Oh no, you're right, babe.. But you're also very wrong.. You're not gonna kill me... Not if you wanna see that little brat you chose over me when you left me." Tommy laughed that same menacing and cold laugh as he had minutes before again as he stared me down intently.

I gaped at him as everything I thought I'd known before came crashing down around me. Nothing I thought I knew was even remotely the truth. Yet all along, I'd had this feeling.. My daughter wasn't dead.. I like to think that as her mama, I'd have known it if she'd actually died like that nurse said.

So what the hell had Tommy had done?

And more importantly, why had he done it? What was he really going to gain from all of this? Why go to all this trouble?

"I got 'em to get ya this time.. Just so happened, my dad, he was onto your dad, he was droppin enough hints to the bastard about Jake to keep him coming after him.. This whole thing, babe.. It's sort of a happy coincidence. I never intended to actually have it work out this way.. But now that it has? I am good." Tommy laughed.

"You're a fucking moron." I snarled as I continued to work my wrists, hell bent now on getting out of the chair and getting my younger half brother the hell out of this situation. It was bad enough that somehow, from what I'm gathering, I caused it.

Yes, Tommy was a huge mistake. I'm thinking now that the first time he did something to hurt me, I shouldn't have made excuses, I shouldn't have tried to justify it with my friends, with my adoptive parents or my birth mother at the time.. I should have taken a gun, loaded it and emptied it into Tommy Smith's fucking skull.

Maybe I'd have even gotten a medal for my efforts. One less psycho in the world, right?

The calmer side took over, it reminded me, _'Your daughter, Arielle. That is reason enough alone to make the bastard suffer but leave him alive. If there's even a small chance she's still alive and out there and he knows, then he's worth more alive than dead.. And if you kill him, Ari, who the hell will raise your daughter? Because you'll be rotting in prison. Your adoptive parents are dead, you have no other family than your birth father's family and they don't really know you.. Not to mention, this is all your fault so when this is all said and done they might just_ _ **hate**_ _you. Admit it, you hate yourself right now, now that you're finally seeing just how insane the guy is, just how scared he had you all those years ago, just how much hell you went through because you were too scared to do something then. When you finally did leave, he had you kidnapped and held hostage, he made it look like he had nothing to do with it, of course, but still.. He was the instigator.'_ and I took a deep breath.

Slow and painful torture, that was what was going to lie in store for Tommy when I got out of these damned ties.

He got a phone call and then looked at the caller id, said with a smirk, "Time for me to go to work, babe.. Somebody's gotta step into the old man's place.. Might as well be a bastard son that nobody even realized he had.. Just so you don't get confused, doll, that's my alias. Thomas Perry is dead.. But Tommy Smith? Very much alive." as he walked out of the room.

The second the other men were out and I was alone again, I set back to work. Somehow, I'm getting both me and my younger half brother out of this mess I apparently managed to create somehow, totally unwittingly. I mean this feels like it's all my fault entirely.

It's on me to get us both out safely. And damn it, I'm going to. One way or another.

I was getting woozy, the blood loss was starting to affect me, but I kept twisting and turning and moving my wrists against that rope. I'd gotten my hands free when the window across the room from the chair I was tied to was busted in.

My father stood there, gun raised.

I passed out after telling him that I think they had Jake in another room, but I wasn't sure which one. I didn't mention who I was or anything like that, I was afraid I guess.. And more or less just worried about my little brother's safety than I was my own. I got myself into this somehow, all those years ago when I met Tommy and almost married the asshole.

If I die, it'll be my own fault, I figure.

I couldn't hold off anymore, I'd been hit in the head at least twice to knock me out so they could move me.. And I'd been doing a pretty fair job at wiggling my wrists free from the bonds. I'd put up one hell of a fight. Before I could really say anything else, I blacked out..


	2. Reunited Pt I

Special hug for my reviewer OG88, I am so glad you seem to have liked the first chapter. Also a special hug for my follower, Kayla143. I can only hope I'm conveying the characters canon to the show's universe as accurately as possible. Lucky sort of took over this chapter? God, I hope to hell I'm writing his POV at least partially accurate. Also, I have no idea how the actual procedures and protocol would go for a hostage situation. I wrote what the muse leaned towards, and I pray to God it's at least half assed realistic. I apologize to anyone who doesn't like this or finds people to be badly OOC. I'm trying, this idea just came to me when they showed the whole big bad as being Frank Smith. The idea started then and hasn't quit bugging me yet. So this part, their reunion as a family, is one of two parts and it is totally AU. Meaning that it deviates from the show a good bit I'm afraid.

Anyway, another chapter for you! And it's going to be in two parts, I think, because the next chapter, I fully intend on having Arielle meet the rest of her interesting and occasionally insane family. I love Spencer drama, it's always outrageous! Okay, so eventually I wanna pair off Arielle.. I'm torn quite a few different ways because there's Nathan (yummeh) and there's the fact that I've left Coop and Logan alive (double yummeh) and then there's Morgan Corinthos (also yummeh). If anyone can think of who she'd go best with, feel free to drop a suggest for chemistry testing, I'm sure I can work them into my chapters somehow.

* * *

TWO

(ARIELLE'S POV – CONTINUED, APPROX. 3 days later)

* * *

To the best of my recollection, we were moved again after I blacked out. My father was literally thisclose and somehow, Frank's men and Tommy, acting on Frank's orders given prior to his death, they got the drop on my father and grandfather and my uncle. There was a gunfight or something, I remember that much, waking up at one point and hearing shots being fired.

I tried to stay awake, I tried to fight it off but I think that the last time the idiots behind all this moved us, I put up an even bigger fight than I had the time or two before and they'd shot me up with some kind of tranquilizer or something.. I just felt.. Drowsy.. Sort of like the few times when I was at my lowest and had a really nice two week long bender on the booze, just after I found out my daughter died and I'd lost literally everyone and everything I cared about.. It was like this but worse.. The headache was almost so bad that it felt like my scalp hurt. That was probably from being knocked out a time or two, being knocked around throughout all this. But the feeling that I'd been drugged, that remained, even now as I was waking again. The lights weren't much brighter in this new place.. But it kinda felt familiar? Like I should know exactly where the hell I am right now, but thanks to the shitty lighting, I can't really tell.

I felt myself being hauled up off the ground roughly. Gunshots and yelling echoed out in the hallway and as soon as I heard Tommy's lazy Boston accent, I groaned inwardly. He must have slipped out in all the chaos.. Taking a page from daddy's book, I'd reckon, he was letting all his goons do the work while he tried to make away and escape.

 _'Not this time, son of a bitch. You owe me something huge and one way or another, if it damn near kills me or actually does kill me, I'm gonna get it.'_ my mind was willing me to hold out. I knew I was weaker than Tommy and that he had the size and speed advantage right now, but I was not going to let him win out over me again. Not this time, not after all the hell I've let him put me through in the past, not after everything he took from me, the only thing I really ever wanted.

I bit down into the flesh between his neck and his shoulder hard enough to bring blood to the surface but not hard enough to actually break the skin. But it was enough to distract him and give me at least five seconds of a head start. But I saw the gun and every rotten thing I've ever endured at his hands came back to haunt me. Losing my daughter came back to me and yes, I stopped and picked it up, checked the chamber.

Two shots.

I'm not an expert marks-woman or anything, but I figured at this range, I could at least fire off a shot that would temporarily dissuade him from attempting to follow me for a few good minutes, long enough for me to figure out which room my brother is in and hopefully, get him the hell out.

I aimed and shot. The first shot I fired missed Tommy's leg by a hair. The second shot connected and as soon as he hit the ground clutching his leg, I took off at a run, stopping about halfway down the corridor, picking up a dropped gun.

No bullets.

I threw it down and kept up my run. I peeked in doors, I found no sign of my little brother and my stomach was literally churning by now. I was operating solely on adrenaline and bottled up rage by now. I turned the corner of the corridor, sliding a little, stumbling and I collided with someone.

Before I even got a chance to run like hell, which by this point, I was doing with anyone and everyone who might approach me, I'd decided, the guy lifted me up and started to run down the corridor and out of the abandoned factory with me, into the daylight. I fought him like hell, but he kept a firm grip on my legs and once we were outside, he stood me on my own feet again. I screamed at him for a good two or three minutes about how my brother and my father were still inside the damned building, and I even tried to fight my way free, even though the adrenaline was wearing off now and I personally felt like crap spread over a cracker.

"Your father has your brother and your uncle.. Your grandfather is over there, talking to one of the locals. Your father told me to make sure you don't go back in, because we disarmed one of the bombs but we're not sure if there are any more of them or any more men working with Frank. Calm down." the guy stated as he held my gaze intently, this firm and sort of commanding look in his greenish blue eyes as he spoke. I recognized him, he'd been into the nightclub a time or two, mostly when a brawl got too far out of hand and the cops got called.. I remember thinking that if only I had the better luck then maybe I'd have met this guy first as opposed to Tommy, the son of a bitch I'm currently dying to get my hands on or empty a few bullets into..

It's weird what you remember when you're grasping at straws and fighting like hell to stay conscious and functional in case you have to do something..

This guy, Nathan, _-I think he told me his name was one time when he came into the bar,-_ he kept a firm yet gentle grip on me as he ran through the alley beside the factory and out into the parking lot where there were other squad cars and an EMT standing by. I tried fighting his grip but I couldn't really and it was starting to piss me off. I needed to get to my father, I needed to tell him that one of those bastards had taken Jake to another room, that they mentioned something about a bomb and my father making a choice or something along those lines when I was sort of in between groggy spells earlier.

And my problem with authority and not having any control over the outcome of a situation kicked in and I tried again to run back through the bright yellow caution tape up all around us. But the loss of blood and my adrenaline rush wearing off combined and I sank down to the ground sort of.

I vaguely remember being carried to the ambulance on standby and put onto a stretcher and someone telling one of the on call EMT's, "Hey Hayes.. Keep an eye on the blonde hellion here. She's hurt and weak, doesn't need to go back into that abandoned building.. But if she gets it in her head, she'll most likely try it." before it all faded, blurred and then went black again.

And I realized in that moment just how much I **hate** being alone in my own mind. Everything just came swarming back to me, how it was all somehow my fault, I mean it had to be. There were no two ways around it. If I'd never met Tommy then maybe Frank wouldn't have went after my birth father and his family.

 _'Or if you'd actually given in to that really low point in your life after you lost your daughter and just ended it and given in to the grief and the nobody would be in danger right now. Now you might just lose your family before you even get a chance to be a part of it at last.'_ came the internal taunts of my mind, laughing, repeating..

I ignored it. I'm stronger than that. I will make it through anything life throws at me and even if I don't land on my feet, I'll get back up again and take another swing or two. I will get past all this and I will bring my daughter home. I focused on the building, willing my father and my grandfather to come out, thinking that would keep me from having another spell. It didn't. But I came to a little quicker this time. And when I did come to, i promptly tried to rush the building again. That same cop from before, Nathan, he saw me and grabbed me before I could get too far, guided me back to the ambulance.

The EMT on standby said quietly, "They're gonna come out alright. Spencers are not easy to kill. Never have been. My dad and your grandpa.. They kinda tried to do one another in a time or two over the years." as he eyed me. I raised a brow, he introduced himself. "Logan.. You work at that bar, right?"

"Yeah.. I'm Arielle." I answered, not even tearing my eyes from the building, waiting anxiously.. This has to end well. If anything happens to the family I've wanted to meet for so long but never had the courage to.. I don't think I can really take it, knowing that something I stupidly did in the past was the cause of all this.. I mean it just feels like this is all my fault..

They will be okay. They have to be okay. I finally have a chance to bond with my birth father and get to know the rest of my family, damn it. They have to be okay. It was almost a frantic urgence the way I kept repeating that statement to myself, over and over and over..

* * *

(LUCKYS POV )

* * *

At first we thought that Jake and Arielle were still in Canada, closer to one of Frank Smith's old business fronts, one of the warehouses nearby the one we were told that Jake and Arielle were in and we actually raided with the help of some of my fellow agents only to find it empty..

It was almost 4 pm that afternoon when we figured out that Frank's men moved Jake and Arielle all the way back to Port Charles. I guess Frank's men were acting on his previous orders and ignoring his son for the moment.

The first few hours were nerve wracking to say the least, but I put the time to good use.. I looked into my daughter, I realized that this Tommy guy basically preyed on her. That Tommy filled her head full of lies about what he could do, what kind of guy he was and what he was capable of.

But the thing that pissed me off the most was when I realized that Frank knew somehow who she was long before Tommy did.. And he basically used his son to get his hooks into Arielle without his son even being wise to the fact. That my daughter was a pawn in one of Frank's retaliation schemes against the family. You bet your ass I was angry when I pieced everything together.

We'd gotten back to Port Charles, where I'd received a tip about Jake and Arielle being held, and every single second I spent in PCPD trying not to go insane felt like a second that I was essentially useless. But my hands were tied until we got solid proof that they were actually where we were told they'd be.

That proof came about an hour ago and out the door I went, I was on autopilot. I don't even really remember saying anything to anyone, just throwing my badge for PCPD and my DEA creds down on the desk and grabbing the only shotgun in sight out of the PCPD gun case. I was more than a little surprised when one of the new guys, Dante's partner Nathan and my DEA partner, Coop decided to come along.

Dante basically had to stick my father in holding, at the urging of both my mother and Tracy, who was furious that Luke hadn't just told her what was going on and had left. Ethan was threatened with a cell several times until his girlfriend Kristina convinced him that maybe waiting by the phones and helping keep the women calm was the better option for him.

I'd just gotten to my SUV and was about to pull out of the parking garage when Coop ran over and knocked on the window, Detective Nathan West in tow. "You're gonna need backup, Lucky."

"I know. I would have called after I got there and scouted that abandoned factory." I stated calmly, eying the rookie detective sitting in the backseat of my SUV.. Did he have some kind of connection to my daughter or was he just a guy doing the right thing?

"You don't have to scout it. I know the layout." the rookie detective Nathan stated. Coop nodded and then pointed out, "It's right next to that warehouse that Michael got shot in.. The failed hit on Sonny? There's a broken window on the lower level, we're always busting vagrants and teenagers getting high in it. Or that's what Dante said as soon as he found the address after that last call from Arielle's phone to the tip hotline.. This guy, Lucky, it's probably Tommy, Frank's kid. He wants payback. He's not gonna just roll out the welcome mat."

"He's not really going to have a choice when I kick down his front door now is he?" I asked Coop calmly. Coop nodded and then said "Just be cool about it. And let us call for backup. Let us help you, Lucky."

I nodded. The calmer side of me, the more rational and law abiding side knows that yes, both Detective West and my partner Coop have their valid points. And Coop was with the bomb squad for a while, he is someone I want to have on my side if there's a bomb or explosives anywhere in the vicinity.

I'm not sure about this new guy, West, but Dante says he's one of the good guys. The position I'm in, I guess I have to take his word for it. I grumbled when I spotted a familiar car falling in behind us and saw my father behind the wheel. "What the hell is he doing?" I grumbled out loud as we sped through traffic, and about five seconds later, we were sitting in the parking lot behind the abandoned factory, blending in with the traffic at some new barbecue place that's apparently opened up in my absence.

"If we take them from the back they won't know we're here until it's too late." Coop pointed out after a few seconds. My father parked and got out, I rolled down my window, my father shrugged and I swore. "Seriously, dad?"

"Do not start with me, Cowboy. This started with me, son, it's gonna end with me."

"Yes, but those are my kids in there." I pointed out, trying not to just jump out and shake the old man. I know he has every right to be there, but I also know that if he goes in there, if something happens to him because he was helping me, I won't get over it easily, if I ever get over it at all. My father and I might have a strained relationship but he is my father and I don't want to bury him.

"Feels kinda weird.. Bein on the right side of the law for once." my father mused as he grabbed the handgun from his car and tucked it away out of sight.

We started up towards the back of the building and just as we were about to go in, all hell broke loose. Coop slipped away and called for backup and came back a second later, barely missing his own bullet wound. We took out the guys hidden around outside, or at least injured them sufficiently enough that they were out of commission for the duration and we slipped inside.

I heard a shriek and I also heard a child's scream from the other end of the hallway. I kicked open the first door, the one I'd heard the child's scream behind. The man was just about to chain him to a chair that sat on top of a yet to be activated bomb. I shot the man and he slumped downward, holding his midsection. I ran to Jake and grabbed him, inspecting him and making sure he was okay. "They has a girl." Jake said quietly, and I nodded. I hugged him and then said quietly, "I need you to go with this guy, he's one of the good guys. If anything happens, son, run out of here and hide. Just promise me, Jake.. Do not come back into this building. I don't wanna lose you, tiger."

Jake nodded and Coop took him outside as quickly as he could. Most of the men were taken out while we were outside, so we'd bought ourselves a good ten minute window if I had to guess. Either way, we had it relatively simple as we slipped down the corridors, peeking into rooms and closets, finding nothing and no one in any of them.

It was the last room on the hallway when all hell broke loose again. One of the guys from outside had managed to get back in, he'd managed to alert two other of Frank's men and we had to get around them. I heard the sounds of a struggle and I saw Frank's son Tommy trying to get Arielle back into a room and onto a chair similar to the one they'd been about to strap Jake to a few minutes before.

The gunfight started almost the second his second in command saw me, and this apparently gave Tommy time to slip out a doorway hidden in the back of the room, dragging Arielle away with him. I fired off shots, ran in after them.

If my dad hadn't noticed that the bomb for Arielle was actually set to detonate in ten minutes and Coop hadn't rushed back in and told me that Liz showed up to take Jake, that Jake was safe and secure with my mother and Liz and Lulu outside the building, the whole damn factory probably would have blown sky high. Luckily, it was a pressure bomb like the one they'd had my brother Ethan rigged up to.

Coop set to work disarming that bomb and Dante and the others who'd come as backup started to work clearing the perimeter outside the abandoned factory and sending a few more bomb squad team members into the building. I went after Tommy, the little bastard.

Like I said before, this started with me, this was going to end with me. I'd just turned a hallway and I collided with my father who told me that he saw Nathan West carrying Arielle out and that we needed to get the hell out of the building now because he heard the bomb squad saying they'd found a bigger bomb already in detonation mode and they were trying to disarm it now. As soon as I heard that Arielle was safely out of the building too, my father and I ran out.

But on my way out, I happened to see Tommy lying in the hallway, he'd been shot in the leg. I leaned over him and said with a calm smirk, "You're under arrest, asshole."

"You can't convict a dead man, Spencer."

He smirked and I shrugged and said "Yeah, well, I can always finish him off." as I held the gun in my hands to his head. I was just a second away from pulling the trigger before Dante stepped out from behind Tommy and held his gun to the back of Tommy's head and said calmly, "Drop your gun. Or you won't make it to Pentonville."

"Go ahead.. Arrest me, officers. But it's like I said.. You cannot convict a dead ma n."

I slammed him against the wall and cuffed him, dragged him out of the building and over to the nearest available squad car that didn't already have a body or two sitting in it's backseat awaiting a ride to PCPD holding.

And then, I walked over to the ambulance where my daughter sat on a stretcher arguing with one of the medics.

Jake ran at my legs and I picked him up and then asked "Do you remember me?"

He shrugged and muttered quietly, "I think so." as he hugged me as tightly as those two little arms would grab. We walked over to the ambulance and for a few minutes I really couldn't think of anything to say to her.. I mean I spent all this time after Summer told me that somewhere out there I had a daughter, she'd given her up for adoption without even telling me she'd ever been pregnant.. I'd spent so much time looking for this daughter I'd pretty much given up hope on ever actually meeting so maybe there really weren't any words.

Finally, I went with the only thing I could really think of doing and I hugged her too. The hug broke, I admitted quietly, "This is not how I pictured things going when I finally found you and met you."

For a second, she gaped at me. I think she was honestly shocked that I'd known about her. I went on to tell her, "Your mom.. She came back to town just before she died.. She told me about you, she told me about this Tommy guy you were seeing at the time. How she couldn't actually do anything to stop you from making a serious mistake because she signed over all rights to you when she adopted you.. We actually tried to find you together before she died. I kept looking.."

Arielle nodded quietly, admitted a few seconds later, "I found out who you were when I was 18.. I wanted to come and meet you then, I was just.. I was afraid that maybe you might not have wanted a kid? I mean my mom hardly ever talked about you, I think it hurt too much or something.. But its' one of the actual reasons I moved here."

I nodded and then told her that Tommy was not going to be an issue anymore. That if the law didn't uphold it's end, I'd just end the little prick. She shocked me with her next words.. "I wanna end him too, sir.. But he's worth more alive than he is dead. He.. He had my daughter stolen from the hospital, sold her to someone. She's out there somewhere and I can't do anything to find her because he knows where she is.."

"He'll talk.. Trust me.. When I come down on him with everything the DEA has on both him and his father, he'll be more than willing to talk. What's he mean though, we can't convict a dead man?"

"He was either undercover at one point and working the DEA from the inside for his father or he was in witness protection.. The name they gave him, Thomas Perry, was an alias.. And officially, Thomas Perry died about two years ago. Tommy Smith never died though, but if father was anything like son good luck proving he ever existed in the first place." Arielle mused thoughtfully as she winced. "I hate hospitals." she admitted after a few minutes. I nodded in agreement. "Me too, Arielle."

"I'm going to find her, sir.. My daughter. I don't care what it takes. Now that I know she's alive, I'm going to find her."

I nodded. For me, I was just glad that I'd gotten Jake back and found Arielle after all the failed attempts at searching for her after Summer died, only finding dead ends and cold leads. I finally have the family I've always wanted.

I can't wait until things settle down and slow down and we're actually able to bond with each other, when I'm actually able to re bond with Jake. Jake was barely three when he was supposedly killed. He's been gone for almost 6 years now. I've missed huge chunks of his life already.

I missed nearly all of my daughter's life.

But it's not too late to build a family.. Or rebuild one. My father walked over and laughing, he nodded to Arielle then said "She was trying to punch her way outta restraint."

I laughed a little.

Something tells me that everything that lies ahead for the Spencer family is going to be interesting.. Hopefully there won't be any more matters of life and death for the remainder of my life. I know if things slow down my father will go insane, but I've been running full throttle for nearly 6 years now, that's how long I was in deep cover in Frank Smith's organization.

Now I think maybe coming home, settling into a dull routine.. Maybe it's high time I do that.


End file.
